How To Freeze Time
by classicalTea
Summary: Elsa recedes back into her room after Anna's death. She slowly grows more and more dark, until a familiar knock is heard at her door. This story is about what would happen if Elsa never aged, and outlived her sister. She adopts her niece, and then finds out... Wait a minute, I can't tell you! That would ruin the story! :P
1. Chapter 1

Elsa looked out the window, her heart filled with melancholy. The same magic that had allowed her to live, had taken her best friend from her.

Exactly one year ago, Anna, her beloved sister, had passed away at the age of seventy-one. Elsa, however, still looked young, healthy even. She had the same frozen beauty she had had when she was still in her youth. The staff had come and gone, but Elsa remained. She thought back on the day her sister had gotten married to Kristoff, after they had been together for a couple of years of course, and how Olaf had popped up at the end of the ceremony to ask if they wanted a warm hug.

And then Sven, Kristoff's ridiculous reindeer, had broken his leg. They had tried to fix it, but the poor creature was in so much pain, with lots of tears, Kristoff had his childhood friend put down. It was Anna who got him through. And then, with one death, a life. Elsa was ecstatic over the news that she would be an aunt, and when the baby was born, it made her even happier to see the girl had bright blue eyes and platinum hair. "But you know Anna," she reassured her sister, "She has your nose. And your thick skull."

And then, as the girl aged, so did her parents. Elsa watched as the crippled Kristoff, worked to the bones after many years of hard labor, died of a heart attack at sixty. Elsa comforted Anna, and her niece, as they all adjusted to the loneliness. Olaf, of course, being an animate snowman, would remain as long as Elsa. So when Anna got arthritis, Olaf was there with a song to cheer her up.

And yet, as time grew on, Elsa didn't change. She had been frozen in her youth, and it seemed as though she'd never grow old, or bent and haggard. She'd be the beautiful queen forever. But it isn't good, being torn from the ones you love, and outlive them. And it slowly drove Elsa back into drifted out of her room less and less, until she simply never left. Until there was a familiar knock on the door. "Aunt Elsa?"-taptaptap- "Do you want to build a snowman? I know you're kind of sad. But you know I'm here for you, 'cause we both miss my mum and dad. Something here has happened, that I can't explain. Can you please show me why? I know how to build a snowman. We can go and build a snowman."

**Thanks for reading. So, did you like it? Do you want me to put more up? Critique is always welcome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two! I tried my best to keep the names and such authentic since I believe Frozen takes place in the Nordic region, but if you know anything about that kind of thing, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if I did okay or not. This chapter is not as sad, because this is a few months after chapter one, but there will be more of the feeling-crushers. I'm just too evil for there not to be :7) Thank you for all the nice R/Rs! I greatly appreciate it. :)**

Elsa watched as her niece played outside in the snow, watching her jump in the large heaves and throw the powder everywhere. Alda, her niece, was a beautiful little girl, and sometimes you could see the similarity she had with her mother. And yet, Alda was much like Elsa as well. While she was only fourteen, the girl was mature for her age.

These thoughts were interrupted as Elsa heard a shriek and a muffled grunt as snow went flying against the window panes in a flash. She rushed outside to see what the matter was and found Alda crouched down over a shaken bird.

"Alda! What happened?" "Well, I was playing in the snow when a falcon flew right over my head. It scared me, so I kind of, well, I may have frozen it. But I thawed it out. It's got just a little bit of a brain freeze. Hopefully." "Alda. You can't just freeze everything when you're scared. You have to learn to control it." Elsa heard the words come out of her mouth and instantly regretted them. She never wanted Alda to feel the confliction she had had that age. "Go dress warmly. We're going to see someone."

Alda trudged to her room, wondering who they were off to visit. Her aunt didn't have many friends, although she guessed that was intentional. She opened her bedroom and, after rummaging through her drawers, she put on a warm wool dress with some thick stockings her mother had given her. Alda braided her hair back and decided against wearing her crown. It was easier to blend in that way in case they wound up in the village. She opened her door slightly and her handmaid was outside with the tea tray, right about to grab the knob.

"Hello Marsa." Alda chirped, "Did you bring the Linzer tortes?" Marsa nodded cheerfully. Alda sighed, "I'm not sure I'll be able to finish mine. I have to leave soon. Aunt Elsa is taking me to see someone." "Ooh, I wonder who it is. Do you think she'll take you to see the Margygur?" Alda laughed. "Margygur are no more real than Norns or Valkyries. My mother used to tell me about the trolls, though. I wonder if we'll see them." Marsa shrugged. She poured the tea, cut into a Linzer torte, and passed a piece to Alda.

As Alda put a bite in her mouth, there was a knock on her door. Marsa stood up and sighed. "I s'pose that's your aunt, or her maid. I'll see you later Alda. Don't forget to tell me about the trolls!"

Elsa smiled at Alda, "So, are you enjoying your break from your studies?" Alda shrugged. "I guess, but I can't quite say I enjoy math." Elsa laughed. She looked over the side of the sleigh and plucked a daffodil from the ground as they drove by. "Spring is coming, Are you excited?" Alda nodded. "I'd really like for summer to get here though. It's just I'd like a break from the white for a bit. Hey, I have a question." Elsa quirked her brow. "Yeah?" "Well," Alda paused. "Have you ever seen Margygur?" Elsa laughed. "No. Marsa?" Alda nodded bashfully. "Marsa."

Elsa looked up for a bit. As they reached a grove, she leaned forward to stop the coachman, "We're here, Edgar. We'll only be a moment. Please wait here with the coach." She stepped down, helping Alda in her turn, and together they walked towards a large stone circle filled with round moss-covered stones. Elsa saw the look of confusion on her niece's face and turned towards the rocks. "Wake up." Instantly the grotto came to life and the stones rolled towards the center til they grew human-like features.

Alda jumped up and down with delight. "Trolls?! Trolls?!" Elsa smiled, and then turned to face the elder troll, who spoke. "Born with the powers or cursed?" "Born." "Come here, child. Let me look at you. I see much of your mother in you, but I see great suffering. You will seek something but find it elsewhere. I cannot yet see what. Alda, you must beware your feelings. While your powers are safe with your aunt's help, you cannot bury the fear others may have. It is natural for them to fear what they don't understand, but you must learn that people will not always accept you. This world is filled with prejudice, and it is filled with strife."

Elsa held her nieces hand. _I'll keep her safe. I can't let her end up like I did. _


End file.
